northernlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ordoxia
Ordoxia(formaly The Socialist Kingdom of Ordoxia) is a country in the Northernlands region of Nation States. It's classified as a Superpower, which means it's military is ready to be deployed anywhere in the World in a very short time period. General information on The Socialist Kingdom of Ordoxia * Name: The Socialist Kingdom of Ordoxia( Flag, Coat of arms) * Type of Government: Socialist Constitutional Monarchy * State Ideology: Socialist Monarchism * National Anthem: '''We stand United * '''King: Dusan Pasic * Premier: Mihajlo Gavrilovic ( current ) * Population: 201 million * Demography: 92% Ordoxian nationals, 8% other * Language: Ordoxian * Writing system: Ordoxian Cyrillic * Religious: 91% * Major religion(s): Eastern Orthodox Christianity( 97% ) * State religion: Eastern Orthodox Christianity * Active military: ~2 770 000 * Conscription: Basic conscription lasts two years, obligatory for males (aged 18-35 ) and voluntary for females ( aged 18-22 ). * Weapons of Mass Destruction: Nuclear weapons. * Signed the START treaty: No. * Economy: Mixed. * Type of Economy: Self-sufficent, dependent on imports for rapid growth in exports. * Major exports: Organic Food, advanced machinery, military equipment. * Major imports: Raw material and Energents. History The Kingdom of Ordoxia was first doccumented by that name in the seventh century. The two most influental nobles united and after a brief war liberated the country from occupation by diferent nations. Within the next century, the countries which occupied territory of Ordoxia cased to exist due to internal divisions. The Kingdom was ruled by two kings for eighty seven years, when one of the dynasties had no male heirs to success their throne. The old Kingdom was a major continental power, but suprisingly didn't have major wars. It managed to secure it's interests with swift and effective battles with an objective to destroy the enemy's war potential before he can effectively use it, forcing them to surrender soon after. Their longest war in history lasted only two months. The famous Knights of Ordoxia were feared and respected for their unexpected and destructive attacks, while the Kingdom was also famous for inventions both in making new destructive weapons, and inventions that increased the productivity in agroculture. The units of the Kingdom were not allowed to plunder newly conquered lands unless meeting ressistance, which is why they rarely met ressistance from the locals. The Pasic dynasty is ruling Ordoxia since 1398. and is one of the world's longest ruling dynasties. They are respected for their honorable reign, which they traditionaly pass to the next generation. The Socialist Kingdom of Ordoxia was made in 1953. after the reform of the constitution and introduction of new socialist laws. It was one of the few countries where communists and socialists united, giving up on revolution and removing the King. That was a result of the policy of then Kingdom of Ordoxia, which continued addapting to the productive changes and not ressisting them entirely. The King was always seen as a personification of the nation, as a man who's job is to make sure Ordoxia and Ordoxians prosper. The people of Ordoxia had always had great respect for their Kings which kept their lives free from extreme violence and uncertainty. To enforce that however, the laws of Ordoxia were strict and punishments were always very harsh. That is why from 1953. the King kept his very important role in the nation, but he willingly accepted to share the veto power with the people in most important decisions. In cases when the King's decision was rejected by the citizens, he held no responsibility for the consequences. That however, almost never happens. Ordoxia maintains a hard anti-imigration policy, and expels all illegal aliens. Getting an asylum or even a citizenship in the country is nearly impossible for foreigners. There are 92% of Ordoxians and 8% of others living in the Socialist Kingdom of Ordoxia. Today The Socialist Kingdom of Ordoxia remains a traditionaly isolationist nation, famous for innovations in the feild of medicine, arms and industrial manufacturing, as well as a major contributor to the space exploration and technology. It's government-funded healthcare system is widely considered the provider of the best care on the entire planet. However, the best medical care is only available for Ordoxians, and foreigners are treated with distrust. Citizens of countries that are allied with Ordoxia however, get a better treatment than other foreigners. Economy The Socialist Kingdom of Ordoxia doesn't sell it's best products and their best technology to foreign states, companies and individuals. Today that is considered a waste of potential by some, but the distrust of Ordoxians is not leaving much manuver space in that matter. The King himself refused several limited contracts with foreign countries, despite the profit that could bring to the nation. The economy of the Kingdom is self-sufficent thanks to the long period of peace and uninterrupted development, and today Ordoxia doesn't rely on imports. Due to restraint in mining of natural resources and urbanisation to protect the natural sights and nature, mass production for export depends on importing raw materials. Ordoxia is a nation which widely exports organic food, arms and advanced machinery. Major imports of Ordoxia are raw materials, natural reasources and energents. As an isolationist country, The Socialist Kingdom of Ordoxia developed a self-sufficent edonomy. Ordoxia produces everything, from organic food to advanced military vehicles, but has tight regulations when it comes to export. For centuries it's main exporting product was food, but from 1953. when the Kingdom officialy became Socialist, it started exporting industrial machines and vehicles, and the income of the country started rising. The exporting versions of goods are outdated in Ordoxia, which passed laws criminalising the sales of modern, most advanced products of Ordoxia to foreign countries, individuals and companies. Private sector in Ordoxia is very small, with just 7% compared to 93% of state-owned industry. The private sector is closely monitored by the state, and tight regulations are keeping new firms under control of the government with regular inspections. The same inspections are also used to keep the heads of government companies in line with the law, but not many malversations have been found in the last half a century. Most of the people believe that's because of hard punishments for corruption and related illegal activities. Sometimes the former directors are not only severely financialy punished, they are also forced to work on the least desirable jobs in Ordoxia. Usualy that also means working for the rest of their life just to pay the fine. Due to relatively bad roads, Ordoxia is using it's huge railway network to it's full potential. The vehicles produced by the automobile industry are mostly being exported, as the government of Ordoxia is encouraging public transport. Ordoxia's government-funded medical system is famous all over the world, and The Socialist Kingdom of Ordoxia is offten marked as the country with the best and most advanced medical care. As always, the best care is reserved for Ordoxian nationals only, and the foreigners that manage to visit the country are not treated with the same high-tech equipment. The care foreigners recieve are however, still much better than what they'd get in most other countries, including their own. Ordoxia is very close for finding the cure for cancer and other deadly desieses, and it already has the best medicaments for most of them. That is why the death rate in The Socialist Kingdom of Ordoxia caused by illnesses is extreamely low, and the average life expectancy is 97 for males and 99 for females. Alliance of Peace and Order The Socialist Kingdom of Ordoxia is a member of the Alliance of Peace and Order along with The People's Republic of Tropico. The APO is a military alliance which was officialy created on 25.08.2015. by Ordoxia and Tropico. Both countries were already allied since 2001. but decided to create an official alliance which is opened for new members. Just five days after the creation of APO, on the 30.08.2015. Ordoxian Military Parade the flag of APO was shown for the second time while the Anthem of APO was played while Ordoxian Armed Forces revealed the product of their "RV" program along with the New Military Uniform for the Ordoxian Military.Category:Nations of Northernlands